1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to seals and more particularly to an improved roof pipe sealing system.
2. Prior Art
Air-conditioning units for buildings are frequently placed on the roof, with coolant pipes passing through the roof to and from the air-conditioning units. Many types of roof pipe seals have been devised for this and other similar situations. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,280,305 for roof flashing for solar collectors, U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,423 for a generally conical flashing unit and U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,145 for flashing for a pitch pocket. Most commonly used is an inverted funnel-shaped vent cup, the upper tube portion of which is adhesively connected to the outside of the insulation layer around a coolant pipe or the like. The problem with such a device is breaking of the moisture seal with the insulation layer as the insulation and/or adhesive deteriorates due to weathering. Once this seal is broken, moisture can penetrate the insulation and run down the exterior of the pipe, through the roof hole which is covered by the vent cup and into the building, ruining the interior of the building. There remains a need for a simple, durable and inexpensive system to overcome this problem and thus prevent moisture penetration through roof pipe holes.